I'm Not Mental
by SingStar234
Summary: Katniss is not an ordinary girl. She has mental health problems and does not like to talk. She is taken to a school who deal with teens with her kind of condition. While there she meets many new people who slowly make it into her heart, but nothing can prepare her for the blue eyes that stalk her to make it into her dark past, as she makes her way into his. (IN-COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Hunger Games fanfic :) Hope you all like it and enjoy!**

 **P.s. Katniss will speak soon**

* * *

I watch as the world passes by, seeing cars, people, faces for a second before they disappear. I'm leaning against the window of the moving car that is taking me to my new home. Panem Capitol School. The school of teens with mental problems. But I'm not mental, just sick. They say I can't speak, but that is because I choose not to speak. I am afraid to speak. Afraid I may say the wrong word.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 16 years old. I lost my father in war. I lost my littler sister in a school shooting. I lost my mother to cancer. I am a orphan. No one wanted to look after a girl who was mental. A girl that needed to be fed and washed. My social work called this school and they kindly took me. I wonder how kind they really are.

I feel the car turn right and I see a big building. Panem Capitol School. I suddenly start to shake. I don't want to do this. I don't want to go here. I want to go back to my old life with mum, dad, Prim. Little duck. Why is this happening to me? Why me? Did I do something to deserve this?

The car stops and I hear the driver get out of the car. They walk round the car and open my door. "Come on, out you get." The man says it like he is in a hurry. For what? To take more of us away from their home. I hesitate. "Come on." He really starts to get frustrated. I slowly get out of the car with my bag in my arm.

I look at the school. It looks like a mansion. There are other building surrounding the area. The area is massive. The drive puts his hand on my shoulder and starts to push my up the steps leading to the building. Then I see a woman exit the building wearing a dress with different square shapes in colours of pink, black, skin-colour and white. She has her blond shoulder length hair down with bright pink sun-glasses on.

"Hello there. You must be out new student." She says happily. "I'm Effie Trinket. I'm one of the teachers here." She puts her hand out for a hand shake but I don't accept. I just stare at the hand. She pulls her hand down awkwardly. "Please come." She points up to the school and puts her hand on my shoulder. We walk up the stairs and enter the building. The entrance is massive. There are paintings on the walls and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. "Now then, I will have someone take your belongings to your room, the headmaster would like to meet you first."

The headmaster?! Why? Why would he want to meet me already? I just got here. I start to panic but try my best to not make it look noticeable. A lady comes over to us and takes my bag out of my hands. I go to take it back but Effie stops me. "Now, now, you do not need to worry. We are just going to get you a meeting with the headmaster and then you can get settled in." Effie and I start to walk down a corridor with gold and black painted walls. The are painting hanging on these walls as well. We come to an door in the middle of the wall. Effie knocks on the door. I hear a 'come in' come from the other side of the door. The voice does not sound soft or welcoming. It sounds dark, low and dangerous.

We walk into the room. The first thing I notice when I walk into the office is the giant desk sitting at the opposite end of the behind it was a man with pure white hair. He look like he was in his late adulthood. He did not look nice one bit. A vase of white roses sat next to him on the desk.

"Ahh, this must be our now student." He says pointing to me. Effie who is beside me nods. "Please come sit." I hesitate. Effie gives me a little nudge. I look at her before making my way over to the desk. I sit down nervously. I use the sleeves of my hoodie to cover my hands. "I am Headmaster Snow. The headmaster of this school. I believe you name is Katniss Everdeen?" I look up at him in shock. How does he know my name? "I have read your file Miss Everdeen. You seem to have quite the history." I look down. "Apparently after you lost your mother you went mute. You only say words every so often, am I right?" I look back up at him. He is staring at me so coldly it is giving me shivers. I shyly nod. "Now then here are my rules for the school. You are not to leave the campus without permission. If you do you will have to face the consequences. Next you are to turn up to everyone of you sessions. And finally," I look up and see he is giving me a cold smile, "we are not to lie to one another." I look down again wanting to just get out of the room. "You may leave now."

I quickly get up and open the door and leave the room, Effie following behind me. "Now if you would follow me I will show you to your room." Effie pushes past me and starts to lead me to my room. We walk up the stairs and come to a that have to corridors. Above one of them is says 'D1-D6' and 'D7-D12'. Effie the led me through the second corridor. We come across 12 doors. She leads me to a door that says 'D12F'. She opens the door for me and lets me enter. The room is incredible, better than I thought it would be. It has forest wallpaper, and a king-sized bed. I see my bag and suitcases, which was also in the car, were sitting on the bed. I make my way over to the bed and sit down on the edge.

"Alright then," I look up at her, "I will leave you to get settled in." Effie opens the door and is about to leave when she quickly reappears, "Oh by the way, Cinna will be here soon to meet you." And with that she leave me alone in the room. I am thankful now I can finally get some alone time. I let out a loud sigh and start to got through my band and suitcase and put things away.


	2. Chapter 2

I have just finished putting my pictures on the little bed-side table when there is a knock on the door. I slowly walk over to the door and open it. There I see a coloured man standing in front of the door. He's wearing a black jumper-shirt with black trousers. Unlike the headmaster, he gives me a nice worm smile. Unlike Effie, he is not pressuring me. "Hi are you Katniss?" I give him a shy nod "I'm Cinna. I'm a teacher here and a therapist. May I come in?" I hesitate for a moment, but I fell okay to let him in. I nod and open the door more to let him in. He makes his way into the room. As I close the door I see Cinna make his way over to the window were there are two seats. He hits down in one of them and looks at me. He points the the chair in front on his. Its obvious he want me to sit down and talk to him. I make my way over to him and sit down in the chair.

"So how are you doing?" He asks me. I shrug my shoulders. "Katniss I've read your file." He gives me a sad smile, "I know what you have gone through and it is completely normal to be on mute. There are other people in this school just like you." I look up at him since I was looking at my hands, "Many teens here also suffer from PTSD and Anxiety issues. Half of them were on mute when they arrived here as well, but they recovered and I know you will as well." I look down, now wanting to say something, but scared it will be the wrong thing. "If you want to say something then just say it." Cinna say calmly. I look up at him with a surprised look. How did he know what I was thinking? "It's like I said before Katniss, I have dealt with people like you before so I know when someone want to speak out but is afraid to." I look down again.

"How do you know?" I mumble.

"What?" He asks.

"How do you know I will get better?" He smiles at me as I look up.

"Well fore starters, that's the first time you've spoken since you got here isn't in?" I nod. "For some kids it can take a lot longer." We stare at each other for about a minutes before he breaks it with a sigh and stands up. "I bet your pretty hungry? Why don't we get you something to eat?" I nod and stand up and make our way over to the door. Cinna makes it there first and opens the door for me. I give him a nod before walking out of the room. I wait for him to close the door, and then we make our way to the canteen.

Once we arrive I slowly start to panic. The canteen is different to what I thought it would be. There are plastic school chairs and tables that you would normally find in a school. I figured it would be fancy dinner chairs and fancy dinner tables. The one thing that is scaring me the most is that there are many people in the room. Cinna must see that I am getting scared, he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Its okay," I look up at him, "Listen I need to go back to my office to get some work done. When you finish, if you want to talk more I am up the fist set of stairs on the left and then the first door on the right okay?" I nod at him. He gives me a little smile before leaving.

I am now left standing on the edge of the room. I look around unsure of what to do. I then see a queue of people lining up with a try in their hands waiting to get their food. I slowly make my what over there and grab a tray for myself. The queue moves slowly but I get there in the end. I come face to face with a lady who asks me what I would like. I look down at the food to see the choice is either sausages or chicken. I point to the sausages. The lady puts two sausages on a plate and passes the plate to me. I smile and nod at her. She nods back.I go to the person next to the lady. She then asks what I would like. I look down to see I could either have bacon or chips. I chose bacon. They final I get the choice of beans or peas. I chose beans. I then grab a glass of water and put it on my tray and walk away from the queue.

I look around for somewhere to sit. Most of the tables either have groups or pairs of people. I then see a table at the back of the room in the corner. My kind of space. I walk over there and sit down. I look around quickly to see if anyone was watching me. They weren't. I stab my fork into my sausage and cut it with the knife. I am about to take a bite of it when someone takes my fork out of my hand. I look up to see a girl around my age, maybe older, holding my fork. She has a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." She places the fork on my plate and sits down opposite me, her tray already on the table. "The sausages here are crap. If I were you, take the chicken. They are a whole lot better." I look down at my food, unsure of what to do. She's already digging into her food. "I'm Johanna, what about you?" I stay quite. "Let me guess: Anxiety, a bit of depression, and by the way you are covering your hands with your sleeves you are PTSD." I look up at her in shock. "Don't worry about it. I was on mute when I got here as well, an till I started to not give a crap about what people thought of me." I look down again. "So what am I supposed to call you? Brainless?" She says it with a little chuckle in her voice.

"Katniss.." I say quietly. Johanna nods and carries on eating. "How did you know?"

Johanna stops eating and looks at me. "What? That you have PTSD?" I nod. "Easy, cause I do too." I look up at her with a surprised face. "I'm not the only one. A bunch of kids here have PTSD. Some have it worse than others though." I look at her with a confused look. She smirks. Johanna then turns her body so she is facing behind herself.

"See that girl over there with the red hair?" She points to a girls looking really shy, sitting next to a boy with blond hair with his arm around her waist. He is whispering to her. "That is Annie Cresta. She has, lets see: Severe Anxiety issues, depression and PTSD." I look at her. We both have the same medical condition. "She was in a foster home so bad, she saw some of the kids get killed." I look at Johanna in shock. She nods making on of those moaning noises. "And the guy sitting next to her, that's Finnick Odair. He has surprise, surprise PTSD. His foster parents would sell his body to get more money." I look over at Finnick to see that he was now talking to some other boys smiling like hell. I wouldn't even think that was his past. I then look back at Johanna.

"What about you?" Johanna looks at me with a slight nervous look on her face.

"I don't talk about myself." She says as she puts some beans into her mouth. I am about to start eating when the door opens. Johanna turns around to see who it is. A guy enters the room. He has blond hair and blue eyes that stand out. Johanna lets out a little laugh. "About bloody time." She mumbles to herself. This made me curious.

"Who is that?" I ask. Johanna looks up at me with a smirk on her face.

"That," she points to the guy behind her, "is Peeta Mellark. One of the most dangours guys in the school." This made me ever more curious.

"How?" Johanna looks up at me again.

"He suffers from PTSD like us, but he also suffers from Psychotic Disorders. His mother used to beat his so bad he nearly died, more that once." I look at her with a shocked and upset face. "Just last week he had a flashback, or episode as the doctors like to call them, in a cooking class of his mother trying to beat him and kill him. He saw this guy holding a rolling pin and attacked him. He broke the guys nose, wrist and dislocated his arm." I look over at Peeta, to see him looking around the room. Finnick sees him and invites him over. Peeta sits down next to Finnick and carries on looking around. His eyes then land on me. I want to look away but I can't. We stare at each other for about a minute. Finnick the snaps Peeta out of his gaze and points at me with a smile. No doubt he was saying Peeta had a crush on me. Peeta makes a face and looked away, but not before stealing one more glance of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I make my way down the corridor to my first session since I got here. I got told yesterday by Effie that she and another teacher were running a group session and I was put down on the list. I was nervous about it as i did not know who would be there. I did ask Cinna if I could get out of it but he said that it properly was not a good idea and should try and go to it.

I finally come to the door leading to the session room. I knock on the door and her Effie's voice say I could enter. I open the door and see not strangers but familiar faces. They were all sitting in a circle. There sitting to my right was Johanna. She smiles at me and gives me a little chuckle. "Why, hello there Brainless. What brings you here?"

I am about to answer but Effie cuts me off, "She was put down on the list for this session." I look around the room to see the people Johanna was talking to me about yesterday. Finnick and Annie were sitting to the left of Johanna, two seats away. Next to Finnick was Peeta. He stares at me like he did yesterday but quickly looks away. "Right, now we are just waiting for one more person, so why I quickly go and look for him why don't you all get seated and we can start." Effie says as I took my seat between Johanna and Peeta. Effie then leaves mumbling something about being drunk. I turn to Johanna who is slouched in the chair. She then looks at me.

"So Brainless, you in a talkative mood today?" she says sarcastically. I look down. "I take that as a no." I look to my left to see Peeta talking to Finnick. "You know he was asking about you yesterday." I turn to Johanna who was looking at Peeta. "He was talking to me yesterday, which he usually doesn't do very often. Wanting to know who you were, when you got here, bla, bla, bla.." I looked down onto my hands.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Johanna. Johanna smirked and laughed slightly.

"I said that if he wanted to know then he would have to ask you himself." She is now looking at Peeta with the smirk still on her face. Peeta my of sensed Johanna was looking at him because he turned and faced us. "That's right pretty boy, we're talking about you." Before Peeta could say anything, the door opened. Effie entered with another man. He had blond shoulder-length hair. He walked as if he was drunk.

"Sorry for the hold up, someone lost track of time." She said the last part looking at the newcomer. Johanna sighed.

"This guys is always drunk." She looks at me, "You get used to it." I turn back to Effie and the other guy, to see that they have already sat down. The new guy looks at me.

"And who might you be, sweetheart?" I try to answer but nothing comes out of my mouth.

"This is Katniss, Haymitch. She joined yesterday. She's-" Effie began to speak but Haymitch cut her off.

"Mute." I shyly look down. "I've seen my fair shares of mute teens." He said with as sad smile. Even though he doesn't seen full nice, he kind of is at the same time.

"Alright, so lets get started." Effie say clapping her hands together. The session went on for an hour. I barley said a word. "All we did was listen to each other about what they do to calm themselves down and what can trigger break downs and how we can avoid them. At the end of the session we were told to was free session. I didn't know what that meant but everyone else did. We all left the room and everyone walked of in different directions. I was just left by the door, unsure of what to do. Effie then came out of the room and saw me standing there. "Dear what are you doing here?"

"I, um.." I pause and take a deep breath, "I don't know were to go, or what to do." Effie smiles at me.

"That's okay. Here," she turns our body so they are facing to our right, "if you head down this corridor and head down the first flight of stair you will come to the 'free session' area. Its where people can go and have some fun. Why don't you head down there and see if there is anything there you would want to do." I nod to her and head into that direction. Once I am at the bottom of the stairs I come across all these different door with windows in them, so I could see what is in the rooms. One room is a room with a mirror wall. I'm guessing that must be a dance studio. Another room is full of different materials and those fake body things. I'm guessing that must be some sore of fashion studio. I then come across a room full of painting and pictures. I can't help but be drawn to the room. I open the door and find painting hanging from the wall, and string from the ceiling. I start to look at the painting and then go to the drawing that are lying in a messy pile. I then come across one that has a picture of two girl sitting at a table. One of which looks like Johanna and the other looks a bit like-

"Hey." The voice makes me jump. I look up to see that Peeta guy standing by the back door holding a big book, properly a drawing book. "What are you doing in here?" He asked calmly. I try and find the words but that aren't coming out of my mouth. "Your the new girl aren't you? Katniss right?" I nod. "I'm Peeta." I nod again putting my arms around myself. "I didn't really hear you talk today in the session, are you on mute?" I nod shyly. "That's okay, I was on mute when I got here as well." We are then awkwardly silent. I don't see what Johanna was going on about. He seems like a really nice guy. Not the type of guy that could break someone's nose and wrist. We stay silence in the room for about a minutes, when someone comes in. I turn to the door to see Cinna enter. I see relief on his face.

"Hey Katniss, I've been looking all over for you." He walks over to me and then sees Peeta. He gives a nod to Peeta, which he returns. This confuses me. "How why don't we get you out of here?" I nod and stand up from the chair. Cinna quickly says good-bye to Peeta before we walk out of the room. I could still feel Peeta's eyes on me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay?" Cinna asked me. I Nod and we walked down the corridor. "Did he say or do anything that made you uncomfortable?" I shake my head. What is it with Peeta? Why are people so focused on him that he did something bad. I open my mouth to ask but I quickly stop, worried what I will ask could be wrong. "What did you want to ask?" Damn he saw me. "Its okay, you can ask me anything."

"What is it about him that make people worried?" I said quietly.

"Oh, um, its confidential Katniss, sorry." Cinna said sadly. I nod slowly as we carried on walking. "So what do you like to do? I can take you to an area of your choosing if you want. We've got dancing, PE, dance..." I fade out of what he is saying when we come across and open door. It has guitars standing across the wall, with a drum set in the back. The thing that catches me the most is the big, black piano sitting in the middle of the room. I make my way over to the piano. I run my hands over the keys, not pushing them down to make the notes heard.

I hear Cinna cough, proper to get my attention. I turn to him. He's smiling at me."I think I know what you want to do." I look back down at the piano. "I'll leave you to it." With that he leaves. I take a seat and put my hands on the piano. The sound comes alive. I then remember the first time I played piano.

 _"Katniss!" Prim yells as she comes running into the room._

 _"Prim what is it?" I ask her with a concerned voice. She smiles at me._

 _"You have got to see what I have found in the back." She grabs my hand and pulls me of the bad. We are running through our house, down the stair and out the back door, leading us to our back garden. "Okay so I was going through the garage to find some last minute equipment for my treasure tomorrow," she's 12 years old and still loves her treasure hunts we do each year on 'Thanksgiving',wow, " and look at what I found." To answer the question I was about to ask, stood right in front of me. There was a keyboard piano standing in front of me and my sister. I walk over to it and put my hand on the keys. The sound comes alive._

 _"I remember when dad used to play this to us." I say sadly. Prim nods, as she is standing by my side. She then quickly runs of into the back and comes back with a stall, big enough for both of us to sit on. she places it behind me. I sit down, Prim squishing on at the side. She nudges me._

 _"Well are you going to sit there or are you going to play something." She says playfully to me. I smile at her and look back to the keyboard. My hands then start to dance on the surface._

 _'Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

 _Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

 _It's okay not to be okay._

 _Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

 _Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

 _Just be true to who you are...'_

 _I end the song, with my hands still on the keys. The music slowly fades away. "I remember when dad used to say those words to us everyday." I smile._

 _"He would always say to us: 'Stay true to who you are, not being okay is okay, tears don't make you weak, and trust your heart to where it leads you'." I have tears in my eyes as I say his quote._

 _"'Be true to who you are'." Prim finishes._

 _"'Be true to who you are'." I repeat. We both stare of into space before I hear a sob come from my sister. I turn to see tears falling from her eyes. I hug her as we remember our father._

I have tears in my eyes, thinking back to that time. I look down and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket. I then notice that my fingers are on the keys of the song. I push down and hear the music come to life. I then start to play the notes of the song.

'I stare at my reflection in the mirror:

"Why am I doing this to myself?"

Losing my mind on a tiny error,

I nearly left the real me on the shelf.

No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay.

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.

Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,

Just be true to who you are!

Brushing my hair—do I look perfect?

I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!

The more I try the less it's working, yeah

'Cause everything inside me screams

No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay.

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.

But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,

There's nothing wrong with who you are!

No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay...

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.

Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,

Just be true to who you are,

Just be true to who you are..'

I end they song with the final note. I have eyes falling from my eyes. I wipe them and let myself fall apart. It isn't an till I hear clapping that I am drawn away from my thinking. I look up to the door to see Haymitch walking over to me still clapping.

"Wow, I mean just...wow." He seems to be lost for words.I quickly stand up, unsure of what to do. "How long have you been able to sing like that?" I am quiet, and look down. "Oh right, yeah, your on mute, sorry."

"Its okay," I don't even realise I say it before the words come out of my mouth. Haymitch quickly laughs.

"So she does more than sing, great." He gives me a thumbs up with a smile. Yep, he is clearly drunk. He then walks over to me. 'Listen, if I were you I would be careful on what you do here and who you show it to." Is he threatening me?! " I don't want to sound threatening but the headmaster her, he will do what ever it takes to get more money for this school, even if it means using your own talent against you."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sitting on the cold floor of the dance studio this evening. Headmaster Snow thought it would be a good idea to get my 'talent' found. I can see Haymitch was right about Snow wanting to get more money in. I have already had a therapy session, lunch, fee session and now this. This is one busy day. I am just happy to see that Johanna and the others are here surprisingly. I ask her if she dances. She just looked at me.

"Hell no do I dance. I'm- I mean 'we'," she said pointing to herself Finnick, Annie and Peeta, "because Snow want to get some more money rolling in this school so he is hosting a dance show in 2 months. Best dances that perform in the group will perform on the show. If I were you, I would try and be crap." She looks away. This shocks me. Snow is actually getting all of us mental heath issue teens to get money for him and this stupid school. That little-

"Alright class lets get started." The woman at the front said. She has her black hair tied up and is wearing black leggings and a red vest top. "Now then in two months our school will be hosting a dance show, with other schools also performing. There are 3 other groups I have to put together so I am going to make it easy for you all." Boy does she sound like she doesn't want to be here, "I am going to put you all into groups. In those groups you will all devise a group piece, two duets and then one solo." She then walks around the room to have a look to see what groups we will be put in. I just wanna be with someone I know cause the group on the other end of the room don't look to friendly. Johanna told me they like to be called the 'Careers'.

The woman then points at me, "You," and then Johanna, "and you, you both are with these three." She points to Finnick, Annie and Peeta. I sigh in relief that I am with a group I just fully know. She then walks over to the others and place them in a group together. She then walks back over to us. "Okay lets see, you two," she points to Finnick and Annie, "you both with do a duet dance together." Annie hugs Finnick, I'm guessing she really wanted to do the dance with him. "You," she point to Johanna, "go solo, and you two," she point to me and Peeta, "will do a duet." She then walks away from our group. Then the thought has just kicked into my head. I have to dance with Peeta. The boy everyone keeps on warning me about. I look over to Peeta, who looks over to me as well. We stare at each other for a couple of seconds before I shyly look away. I can still feel his eyes on me.

"You have a month to prepare the routine and then you will perform it to me and other teachers. That's all for today, its lights out." The teacher says as she walks over to the corner where her belongings were. That's it? No dancing? Thank god! I stand up and walk out of the room. It was a quick walk back to my room, so I was happy about that. I walk back into my room and close the door behind me. I sit down on the bed and let out a sigh. Its been on hell of a day. I get up and go to my drawer and grab some shorts and a v-neck green top. I get changed into them and put my clothes from today on a chair in the corner of the room except my hoodie which I keep on to keep me warm. I sit down on my bed and look at the time on the wall. Its 8:00pm. I let out a big breath. I look to my bed-side desk to see a picture of me and my sister. I'm close to the camera with Prim's arms around my neck. I'm trying to look at her as she was leaning on my back. I was around 14 years old, so Prim would have been 10. I take the photo into my hands. I smile remembering the day it was taken. It was the last photo our father ever took of us.

 _"Katniss, you have got to try this ice-cream flavour. It is amazing." Prim yells to me as she runs over. Her yellow swimming suit shining in the hot sun._

 _"What flavour is it?" I ask her. She gives me a big smile._

 _"Banana." She holds up a spoon with yellow ice-cream in it. I go to put the spoon in my mouth, when Prim takes the spoon and puts the ice-cream on my nose. I gasp in shock. She giggles and runs off. I quickly get up, getting tangled in my towel but quickly get over it. I run after he on the sandy beach._

 _"I hope you can really swim like a duck." I say to her picking her up from behind. Her laughter increases to the point she may get stitches._

 _"No! No!" She yells through the laughing. I take her to the water where I am about to plunker her in, but I trip and we both fall in. We luckily land on our bottoms and not front. We laugh hysterical. I feel Prim grab on from behind me. I grab her arms that are around my neck. We are both still laughing when we hear the noise of a photo being taken. We look up to see our father with a camera in front of his face. He moves the camera from his face so we can see the wide smile spread across his face._

 _"Dad, what did we tell you about-" I begin to say but he cuts me off._

 _"-taking photo's of you when you weren't looking. I know, I know. But I just couldn't resist." He says as he puts the camera facing backwards so me and Prim could see the photo. I have got to admit it was a good one. Properly the best on of me and Prim yet. I look up to my father and smile. He smiles back. We stare at each other before I feel Prim jump on by back. I quickly grab her from behind and bring her over my left shoulder and start to tickle her._

I am brought back to reality when I hear a knock on my door. Before I can get up to answer in the door opens. Johanna's head peaks from behind it. "Hey, your not going to bed yet are you?" She asked me. I shake my head. "Good because I'm having an hang-out session with Finnick, Annie and Peeta. We want you to join." I shake my head.

"Thanks but I'm okay." I say quietly.

"Your coming whether you want to come or not." She opens the door more and walks into the room. Before I can say anything she picks me up and throws me over he right shoulder. I let out a yell in surprise. I did not know she was this then walks over to the door, closes it behind her and walks down the corridor with me over her shoulder.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone that has read this story and 'followed' and 'Favorited' it. I just wanna quickly reply to one of the guest that replied to the story. I am English. I live in England but I have really bad dyslexia. I'm not all good with grammar and I am really bad a spelling. But that hasn't stopped me from writing stories.**

 **Now I just wanna say that for the dance scene that will take place in this story I will need some help with picking the songs out. I will need one song for a group dance, one song for a duet and one fore solo. It will really help me write more to the story and the sooner I get some ideas the less I may have to change in the story.**

 **Once again thanks to everyone that likes this story and more will be coming soon ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Johanna has me over her shoulder as she carries me to her room. I keep on trying to wiggle out of her grasp but she has me, so I give up and hang over her shoulder uncomfortably. I keep on thinking to myself, how am I going to talk to them? Sure I have said a couple of words but they were the only words I was planning to say to them. I mean, I have only known them for a couple of hours and now they want me to join their gang group? Seriously who would want to be friends with a girl who cant talk to anyone?

I feel Johanna turn around and I hear the sound off a door opening. She walks into the room and turns around to close the door. At that moment I catch a glimpse of Annie, Finnick and Peeta. Before I could even wave to them, Johanna turns around, so I am once again facing away from them.

"She said she didn't want to come." I hear Johanna say before I feel myself slipping of her shoulder. I then land on something soft and bouncy, I'm guessing it was the mattress. I land on the mattress with a big 'hmp!'

"So you kidnapped her?" Finnick said to Johanna. I opened my eyes to see Johanna standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping..." Johanna mumbled. Annie stared at her.

"Did you force her?"

"Errr...maybe." Johanna said making a weird face.

"Then it was kidnapping." Finnick said with a smile to celebrate his victory. Johanna stuck her tongue out at him. She then looks down at me, with me still lying on my back. She tells me to scooch over. I sit up and put my back against the wall. Johanna then sits on the side of the bed. Peeta is sitting at the end of the bed leaning against the wall. Finnick is sitting at the end of the bed with his legs crossed and Annie is sitting next to me in the same positions. I sit there awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say.

"So Katniss," I look up at Finnick, "we don't really know anything about you. So what's your deal?" I look at him with a confused look. Johanna laughs.

"He means why are you here." I nod my head understanding what he meant. I look down, not knowing if I can talk. Annie puts her hand on my arm. I look up at her.

"How about we introduce ourselves to you first Katniss? Will that help a bit?" I nod to her. She smiles at me. "Well I'm Annie and I suffer from PTSD and I have Anxiety." I nod and turn to Finnick.

"I'm Finnick and I have PTSD." I turn to Johanna.

"You already know me." I smile and nod at her. I then turn to Peeta.

"You know me as well." I nod to him.

"You do?" Johanna asked with a surprised voice.

"Yeah, we met earlier in the art room." Peeta explained. Finnick smiled.

"Ahh, I see...kissed yet?" He asked with a jokey voice. Annie whacks him playfully.

"But I suffer not only PTSD but a Psychotic Disorders which I would rather not talk about." I nod to him and turn away.

I can see now they are all looking at me. This makes me nervous. Annie then once again puts her hands on my arm. "Its okay Katniss. We-" gesturing the people in the room, "-are all a team. We never talk to other people, not even the teacher about what we talk about so you can say anything you want and we wont tell a living soul." I look around at everyone. I can see it in their eyes that each of them are kind, even in there own way. I take a deep breath and get ready to speak.

"I have PTSD and Anxiety. I am also an orphan." I look down when I say that I am an orphan.

"So you grew up in a foster home?" Annie asked. I shook my head.

"No, umm, my mum died a couple of weeks ago, the foster family I was with said that they didn't want to have to take care of a teenage girl that couldn't look after herself. So my social worker call this place and they took me right away." I give little nods while talking about myself.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum." Peeta said. I turned to him. He gives me a sad smile. I give him a little smile a turn away from him.

"What about your dad? Couldn't he-" Finnick began to say but I cut him off.

"He did when I was 14 in war." Everyone was silent then. "It was just me, my mum and my sister." I said sadly.

"Where's your sister?" Annie asked me. Tears slowly begin to fill my eyes.

"With mum and dad." I whisper as the tears begin to fall. Each of their eyes fall as they understand what I had said. I suddenly sob, which makes me cry even more now that I am crying in front of people. I see Annie let go of Finnick and wrap her arms around me for a hug. I surprisingly hug her in return. This is the first time in weeks that I have hugs someone, and it actually feels comfortable.

We stay like that for a couple more seconds before I pull away. Johanna hands me a box of tissues which I gladly accept. "Sorry." I say quietly, feeling embarrassed.

"Its okay Katniss." Annie say to me. I look up at her. "Do you know how many times I have cried in this group? And besides you get used to having people around you to help you." I smile slightly at her and look away and down into my lap.

"So enough of this depressing stuff, what do you like to do for fun?" Johanna asked.

"I don't know." I say shyly.

"Oh come on there must be something." Finnick say with a smile on his face. I shrug. "I like to swim, Annie likes to dance, Johanna like to do PE and Peeta likes to draw." Johanna smacks him.

"Did I say you could reveal that?" Johanna yells playfully to him. Finnick shrugs and smiles.

"Come on, there has to be something," Annie say to me.

"If I tell you, you won't make me do it?" They all nod. I take a deep breath. "I like to sing." Annie gasps.

"Really?" I nod. "Can you play any instrument?"

"I can play piano." I admit to them. Finnick smiles.

"You have got to show us one day." I go to say something but Johanna cuts me off.

"Lets just see how she dances first." Johanna says, reminding me of dance show next month. I look to Peeta who has been looking at me. Why does he always look at me? Does he really have a-

"Oh guys its 9 o'clock." Annie say. I look at the wall to see she is right. I didn't feel like an hour went past. That was so quick.

"Alright, get out of my room!" Johanna shouted pointing to the door. Finnick and Peeta laughed slightly. We all stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. Finnick held the door open for us. I nod to him and walk out of the door. Peeta follows behind me, and then Annie.

"See you in the morning guys." Finnick said as he closed the door behind him. I look behind me to see Finnick and Annie walk in the opposite direction to me and Peeta. I say goodnight to them and carry on walking.

"So how has your first day been here?" Peeta asked me. I look up at him.

"Best it could be I guess." I mumble to him. He gives me a nod.

"You get used to it don't worry." Peeta says to me. I nod at him. He nods back. We then come to my bedroom. "Is this your bedroom?" Peeta asked pointing to my door.

"Yeah..." I say looking at him with a questionable look. He then points to the door next to mine on the left. It says: 'D12M'. He is next to me? That I was not expecting.

"Well I guess I will see you in the morning." He says as he opens his door.

"See you in the morning." I return to him. He gives me a little smile. I slightly smile back at him. I open my door and the close it. I lean against the door and let out a breath. It has been one long day. I walk over to my bed and pull open the covers. I lie myself onto the mattress and bring the covers over me. I bring myself to lie on my left side facing away from the door. I close my eyes, waiting for the nightmares to flood my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up with sweat dripping from my body. My sheet cover is all over the bed. I am sitting up in bed breathing deeply trying to catch my breath. The nightmares are getting worse. Instead of them just waking me up screaming, I am not screaming in my sleep. I can only hope no one heard me. I hear my door handle turn. I look over to see my door open slightly. The room is so dark I can't see their face, but the light in the hallway gives me a glimpse of their blond hair. It's not Finnick's hair, so I can only think of one other person who has that coloured hair.

"Katniss?" He whispers to me.

"I'm sorry," I let out a breath, "did I wake you?" I ask him.

"No, I was already awake." He says as he closes the door behind him. I see's his outlining make his way over to my bed. I lean over to my bed-side table and turn on the lap that stood on it. The light makes my eyes sting for a couple of seconds as they get used to the light. Peeta comes and sits on my bed. He is wearing a silver-white coloured top with a pair of blue pj trousers. "What happened?" He asked in a quiet voice with a hint of concern in it.

"It was just a nightmare, it was nothing." I say quickly.

"It didn't sound like nothing." He say looking right at me. I look away embarrassed. "its okay, I get them too." I look up to see he's looking down with a sad look on his face. I wanna ask what he dreams about, but worried it might make him worse so I don't. "Are you okay now?" I nod. He gives me a smile and stands up from the bed. "Okay, goodnight." He is about to open the door but I stop him.

"Peeta wait." I call to him. He turns and faces me. "How do you do it? Get through your nightmares, I mean." I ask him slightly embarrassed to do so. He gives me a sad smile.

"That's the problem, I don't. I guess I just lean how to deal with them and soon realise its not real." I nod to him and lay back down, before turning of my lamp. He then walks out of the door and closes it softly behind him.

If only my nightmares never really did happen.

I open my eyes to find daylight coming through the windows. I look over to the table next to my bed and look at the clock. It reads 8:29. I yawn and stretch my arms above my head. I close my eyes and suddenly remember the events of last night. I am suddenly overcome with anxiety. What if Peeta doesn't want to see me any more? What if I ruined my friendship with him last night because of my stupid nightmares? No I cant let my thoughts get to me like this!

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and make my way over to the drawers. I pull out some jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I get undressed of my night clothes and dressed into my fresh ones. I grab my hair-brush out of my bag and give my hair a quick brush. Once all the knots are out I walk over to the chair in the corner that had my clothes from yesterday on and grab my hoodie. I put my arms through the sleeves and do the zip up as I walk out of the door.

As I make my way into the canteen I don't see Johanna, Finnick, Annie or Peeta anywhere. I walk over to the queue and pick up a tray, while still looking out form them. My turn comes quick. I look to see what food they have for breakfast. I see that I can either have some cereal or a hot meal. I pick the hot meal. I walk over to the lady and see what I can have. I can either have a bacon-sandwich or cheese on toast. I go to say that I want a cheese on toast but a voice stops me.

"She will have a bacon-sandwich with no sauce." I look over to see Johanna standing behind me, picking what I eat again. She winks at me. The lady picks up the sandwich and places it on my tray. "You get used to what to eat and what to not eat soon enough." She say as she walks down the next choice of food. Peas or beans? Beans did me good yesterday so I pick them up and put them on my tray. "Your learning." Johanna says with a smirk on her face. I give her a little smile.

"So, do you just know, or have tried all the food here?" I ask her as I pick up a glass of water. She copies my movement.

"Second answer." I she says as she leads me away from the queue line. We dodge in between tables an till we come across a table Finnick and Annie were sitting at. Finnick sees us walk over and waves to us. Annie is leaning on his side trying to make herself small. We sit down opposite them. I really want to see if Annie is okay but I am too afraid to ask.

"What's wrong with here?" Johanna asks putting her spoon full of cereal in her mouth. I guess I didn't need to ask then.

"She had a nightmare last night. Its really shaken her up." Finnick says rubbing her arm. I feel bad for her as I know what its like to experience nightmares as bad as hers.

"Where's Peeta?"Johanna asks looking around. Finnick shrugs.

"No clue. Properly slept in." Finnick guessed.

"Who properly slept in?" We all turn to see Peeta standing at the end on the table. He is not holding a tray.

"Speak of the devil." Johanna say, "We all thought you might have slept in."

"I nearly did." Peeta says sitting next to Finnick. I suddenly feel bad, thinking I'm the reason he nearly overslept.

"How did you sleep on your first night here Brainless?" Johanna asked me. Why does she keep on calling me 'Brainless again'? Oh right because that is what she called me where we met yesterday. I go to tell her what happened last night but I feel slightly embarrassed having to say what happened.

"All right I guess." I say quietly, taking a bite out of my sandwich. I quickly look over at Peeta who is staring at me.

"We need to start the dance soon guys." Finnick says grabbing my and everyone's attention. "You know the sooner we start the sooner its over. And we all know what will happen if we don't go by the rules." At that moment I saw a gaze of panic in each of their eyes. What is it about Headmaster Snow that panics them?

"Your right. Should we head to the dance studio after breakfast?" Peeta says to us. Everyone nods except me as I don't really mind. Finnick then asks Annie if she was feeling up to going to the dance studio. I see her give a slow nod. I carry on eating my breakfast but only eat the rest of the sandwich and leave the beans. We then all head over to the dance studio. On the way their I keep on wondering what the lessons are like here. I walk up to Johanna who is in front of us.

"Hey Johanna?" She turns and looks at me. "What are the lessons like around here? Like are there any lessons really at all?"

"Well, this school is really different to normal schools. We wake up, get our breakfast and then we get a choice of either: staying in our rooms for 90 minutes, going to a lesson of either maths, English, science, cooking or art, or go and rehears for something in either the dance studio or theatre. The its therapy session time. The its back to our rooms for 90 minutes, rehearing for something, or we go to either: dance, PE, music, fashion or swimming. The dinner and bed. Happens everyday non-stop." By the end of her explaining she sounds a little pissed off. I'm guessing having to do the same routine everyday kind of sucks.

We soon enter the dance studio where we all go and sit down on the cold hard floor. Annie walks over to the wall where there was some paper suck to it. She brings the paper over to us. "Here are a list of songs we can chose to perform to." She says putting the she on the floor for all of us to see.

"They're not even being nice to us. They've put the songs into categories into which once we are allowed to use if we're in either groups, duets or solo." Johanna said sounding annoyed. I bet they all are. I look down at the list to see which once are on their. I only recognise a couple of songs.

"What songs should we do as a group then?" Finnick asked.

"Good question." Peeta said looking at the list. I then see his eyes stop and is looking at one of the songs. I look down at the list too see if I could guess what song he was looking at. I then see one song that catches my eye. The name of the song is-

"Could all students please report to the theatre as Headmaster Snow has an announcement. I repeat, can all students please report to the theatre. Headmaster Snow has an announcement." A voice said in the walls. We all look up as we listened to the speakers. What could Snow need to talk to us about?

"What could Snow want to talk to us about?" Peeta said reading my mind.

"Only one way to find out. Lets go." Finnick said as he stood up. We all followed his lead and walked out of the studio and to the theatre.


	8. Chapter 8

Johanna and the others lead me to the theatre as I have not been to that area of the school before. We enter to a room that could fit around 1000 people seated. I look up to the stage, it is massive. Me and the others walk down the aisle in between the row of seats. We make it near to the front and start to take our seats. I am seated in between Peeta and Annie. I look behind me to see more people coming into the theatre. There's around 100 students.

I look back round to the stage to see Headmaster Snow enter. The theatre is suddenly quiet. So its not just Annie, Johanna, Finnick or Peeta that is scared of him, but the whole school. That is just wrong. "Good afternoon everyone. I have called you all here to let you know about the dance show that will be taking place in two month's. It was originally planed that only certain people will have to perform, but a slight... rule change has come about." This worries me, as everyone else I bet. "Everyone will have to give a performance, whether in a group, duet or solo, it will happen. Those who have to prepare a dance in the dance classes will still have to perform their routine at the end the month. The once that are picked to perform will have to prepare 2 dances instead of one. I expect everyone to put their best efforts into this. We wouldn't want any trouble, would we?" The whole theatre is silence. This gives me shivers up my spine. "That is all. You all may return to your sessions."

So I have to perform a dance no matter what now? Is he serious? Why did this all of a sudden happen? I look around to see everyone is standing up, ready to get out of the theatre. I quickly get up myself and follow Annie out of the theatre. Once we are all out Johanna looses it.

"Is that guy for really? Like seriously! What a whole lot of crap!" Johanna yells.

"Johanna calm down-!" Finnick starts to say, but she doesn't.

"No Finnick I won't! The only reason he is doing this is because he will get more people wanting to come as there will be more acts." That makes sense. They did say he used the students to get more money.

"Johanna lets talk about this later okay?" Peeta says stepping up to her. Johanna takes a deep breath.

"We have to get to our session guys." Annie say looking back at us, after looking at the wall. I look over to the clock on the wall to see that our therapy session starts around now. Johanna calms down enough to go to the session. We make our way to the room where the session is held.

My first thought when arriving at the closed door would be to knock, but that wasn't to Finnick. He opened the door and made his way into the room, like it was his bedroom. I enter the room just before Peeta. The room is the same as it was before. All 7 chairs at sat in a circle in the middle of the room. I see Effie and Haymitch are already in the room.

"Hello everyone. How is everyone doing today?" Effie asks with a happy tone. Johanna looks at her like 'are you really asking that?' Effie gets the hint and get a bit awkward for a second, but she carries on. "Alright everyone, take a seat and lets get started." I sit down in between Johanna and Peeta. I look over to Haymitch who is next to Effie and almost directly in front of me. He is holding a glass of what looks like water, but by the way his is sitting, he looks drunk.

"Okay so today we are going to be talking about how to deal with flashbacks of past events." Effie explains to us. This I was not looking forward to, as I was worried she was going to want us to think of a bad time in our lives, which I really did not want to do. "Now, I want each of you to write down what helps you deal with a flashback." Effie says standing up and handing each of us a piece of paper and pen. I take the paper and pen and think what helps me with a flashback. The answer: I don't know. I haven't experienced a flashback, apart from them being in my dreams, and I haven't been able to cope with them either.

"Now let me just tell you kids something." I look up to see Haymitch sitting up more than he was pointing to each of us. "When ever you feel like you guys are having a flashback, just stamp your feet so you remember you have feet, and remember to breath." He does hand movement while speaking, but when he finishes he just slumps back into his chair. Effie then takes the piece of paper from us and sits back down. She looks through them nodding at the answers.

"Ahh, I see one of you didn't put down a answer." I look down, embarrassed. "No matter, that is why we are here, to help you deal with them. Now then lets- Peeta are you okay?" Effie is quickly cut of my Peeta who is jigging his feet on the floor looking down. He shakes his head. What's wrong with him?

"Do you need to leave kid?" Haymitch asks him. I see Peeta nod his head. Haymitch stands up and walks him out of the room. He then arrives back about 30 seconds later. The session carries on, but I can't concentrate. What's happened to him? By the end of the session I get up a leave the room to go and find him, but Johanna stops me.

"Hey Brainless, you going after Peeta?" She says walking up to me.

"Yeah, just to check up on him." I say to her. She shakes her head.

"No, he need some time to himself. Do you want to come with me, Finnick and Annie to the 'Spots Centre'?" I think for a moment. Should I? I am about to say yes, when I remember a certain room I was to go to.

"Um, maybe later, there's a place I just want to go to first." Johanna nods and walks over to Finnick and Annie and they all walk of in the opposite direction. I let out a breath and start to walk to the Music Room.

Its about a 2 minute walk by the time I get there. I look through the window, just to check if anyone was in there. There wasn't. I open the door and walk into the room. I close the door behind me and take in the surroundings. The piano is still where it was left, in the middle of the room. I walk over to it and sit down. I think of a song to sing as I place my fingers on the keys. I slightly push down on random notes. I then hears the notes I am play. I carry on and soon start to sing.

'There was a time

I used to look into my father's eyes.

In a happy home

I was a queen, I had a golden throne.

Those days are gone,

Now the memory's on the wall.

I hear the songs

From the places where I was born.

Upon a hill across a blue lake,

That's where I had my first heartbreak.

I still remember how it all changed.

My father said,

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.

See heaven's got a plan for you.

Don't you worry, don't you worry now."

Yeah!'

I end the song with the final notes. I have tears in my eye's but I try and not let them fall, but I fail. I wipe my eyes and stand up. Just at that moment I hear the door open. I turn at see Peeta standing in the doorway.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." He say staring at me.

"How much did you hear?" I ask shyly.

"All of it." I look down embarrassed. "I didn't mean to hear it all, its just that I was walking past when I heard you singing. I pretty sure the whole world would have gone quiet to hear you." I blush slightly. I then remember what happened earlier.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He looks confused. "Earlier, in the session, you-" I start to say but he cuts me of.

"Oh that. Umm, yeah I'm okay. I just started to feel a bit uncomfortable. I just had to get out of there I guess." I nod and look down. Now I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I told Johanna I might meet up with her and the others in the Spots Centre, so I guess I will see you later." I say to Peeta as I am about to walk past him.

"Hey, wait." He calls out. I turn to him. "Do you, urr, want to start practising our duet dance together? We only have about 3 week to do it, so I figured you know..." He seems unsure of what to say. I nod to him.

"That's good with me." He looks at me with a surprised face.

"Cool, this way Johanna won't go mad at us for not starting yet."

"About Johanna, is she like the group leader or something?" I say with a little chuckle. Peeta smiles.

"I guess you could say that." We both laugh a little. Peeta puts his left arm out as a signal of letting me out the door first. I nod my head and walk out of the door. We then head to the dance studio with us both talking about the group.


	9. Chapter 9

After nearly 2 hours, Peeta and I have practised some moves we could do for our routine, we still need to pick a song though. We decided to get some food as it is around 6 o'clock. We have headed into the canteen and got our food. We are now just looking for a place to sit.

"Oh, I see a table, just over there." He points to a table in the back. We make our way over to the table a sit down. Peeta is sitting in front of me. I am about to start eating when Peeta says something to me. "Johanna teach you that?" I look at him confused. He points to my tray. "The food." I let out a little laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Yesterday she was practically picking my food." I say putting a chip in my mouth.

"I'm surprised she took to you so quickly. She's not much of a person to make friends." I look up at him.

"How come she wanted to be friends with me?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"I don't know. She properly saw something in you that made her want to be friends with you." Johanna is one strange girl. It is silence for nearly a minute before I say something to break it, which I hope is okay.

"So, if its okay to ask, how long have you been here?" Peeta looks up at me. I'm slightly worried that I shouldn't have asked him.

"About 2 years." He answers. 2 years?! "Since I was about 15. I was brought here after I went on mute." That's the same as me. " I had a really bad childhood. Something in that childhood caused me to go on mute. My mother didn't want to take care of me after that, so she sent me here." His own mother sent him here? I then think of something Johanna told me about him the day we met.

"Can I ask you something?" He nods as he has food in him mouth. "Johanna told me you are on of the most dangerous boys in the school. Why do people say that?" He leads back in his chair and lets out a sigh. He looks away from me like he is thinking of what to say. Just as he is about to answer someone cuts him off.

"Hey guys!" We look over to see Johanna, Finnick and Annie making their way over to us, their food on their trays.

"Hey Brainless where did you disappear of to?" Johanna asked me sitting down at the end of the table. Finnick takes a seat next to Peeta and Annie sits next to me.

"I just went to the music room." I said taking a bite out of my chicken.

"Me and Katniss have started to develop idea for the dance by the way." Peeta say to Johanna. She nods as she eats her food.

"How are you doing Peeta?" Annie asked him. Peeta looks up at her.

"I'm okay." Annie must have sensed that he didn't want to talk about what happened so she just carried on eating. We are left in silence for a couple of minutes, all of us digging into our dinner. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh guys!" Johanna says, as if she has just remembered something. We all look up at her. "Party in my room tonight, who's in?" Finnick nods with a smile.

"Oh yeah I'm in!" He and Johanna high-five each other.

"Are we even allowed?" Annie asked with an unsure voice.

"Well I told the staff that we were going to be working on the dance, and they seemed fine with it, so yeah we're allowed!" Johanna seemed really excited about this. This was the most excited I had seen her since I met her.

"Okay that's good with me then." Annie says taking a bit of her chips.

"Peeta man, what about you?" Finnick asked Peeta, nudging him with his elbow. Peeta looked at him, unsure of what to do.

"Come on Peeta." Johanna says trying to persuade him. "We'll have a bit of fun, watch a couple of movies, maybe play truth or dare-" Peeta then cuts her off.

"I will come on the condition we don't play truth of dare." He say pointing a finger at her.

"Oh come on your just saying that after what happened last time." Johanna says with a smirk.

"What happened last time?" I asked Annie.

"Peeta-" She started to say but was cut of.

"Don't!" Peeta said in a warningly way. Annie did not continue and went back to eating her dinner. This I am defiantly not going to let go.

"So Katniss, you in?" Finnick asked. I look down, unsure of what to do. It would be a good opportunity to maybe get to know them better.

"I guess so. Okay."

"Perfect! My room in 30 minutes, and bring a pillow and covers." Johanna says standing up and walking out of the canteen, dumping her food in the bin. I don't long follower her, as does everyone else.

I walk into my room and close the door. I walk over to the drawers and open them. I take out some night trousers and a plain black top. I get unchanged of my clothes and changed into my night clothes. I put my day set of clothes and put them in the corner with my other set. I really need to ask where we wash our clothes. I grab my hoodie and put it back on. I look over to my clock to see that I have 5 minutes to spear. I start to grab my pillows and a cover and make my way out of the door. I walk down the corridor and come to Johanna's door. I knock twice and wait for an answer.

The door is opened by Johanna. "Hey Brainless, come on in." She walks away from the door. I walk in to find Peeta, Finnick and Annie have already arrived. I close the door behind me and make my way over to the bad, where they are sitting at. "Just plunk you stuff down on the floor." Johanna say pointing to a pile of covers and pillows sitting on the floor. I throw my stuff on there and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Katniss do you ever where anything but that hoodie?" Finnick asks me. I look at down at my hoodie.

"I feel more comfortable wearing it." I say quietly. Its true. I don't like to show of skin in public, so the hoodie keeps me covered and comfortable.

"Okay guys we have got a selection of movies." Johanna says walking over to her desk of drawers where a TV and DVD play sat. She opens on of the drawers and pulls out a couple of DVDs. She walks back over to us and sets the DVDs on the bed. "We have got either Divergent, Harry Potter, Mr and Mrs Smith or The Purge."

"Okay 'The Purge' is a no for me." Annie says pointing to the DVD.

"And I'm not much of a magic fan." Finnick say pointing to the next DVD.

"Well then, how about a bit of swearing and killing?" Johanna says holding up the 'Mr and Mrs Smith' DVD. We all agree on that movie. Johanna goes to set up the DVD while the rest of us make the bed on the floor. We put 2 covers on the floor for us to lie on and the pillows along the wall. I take a seat at the end of the bed. Peeta sitting next to me. Then Annie next to him, and Finnick next to her. Johanna take the other end of the bed. We all settled down and the movie started to play. We had only got through half of the movie when my eyes started to get heavy. Instead of staying awake I let my eyes fall.

 _"Hey Katniss wait up!" I look behind me to see Gale running up to me. I am on my way to my English class. "Did you write that essay?"_

 _"You bed. 2000 words. Unlike some one I know." I mumble the last bit under my breath._

 _"Hey I wrote a lot too." Gale said defending himself._

 _"Oh yeah? How much?"_

 _"Urr, 900." He admits. I laugh._

 _"Not even close to Katniss's." We turn around to see Prim standing behind us._

 _"Hey little duck. Where should you be?" I say to her walking over to her and kneeling down to her hight._

 _"Science, but I'm just going to use the bathroom." She say pointing behind her._

 _"Okay but be quick. I know how much you love science."_

 _"Its not that I just love it, I am going to need it in the future to beco-" I cut her of._

 _"To become a doctor, I know. A what a great doctor you are going to be." I say to her putting my hands on her cheeks. She smile at me and I give her one in return. "Now hurry up. I need to get to my lesson to." She nods to me. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and walking over to Gale. We then carry on walking to our lesson._

 _We make it to English and take our seats. "Alright class. I hope you all have your essays. You have had a week to do them, so I am not going to take any excuses." I look around to see some of the kids with a worried expression. They're in trouble. "Okay, who wants to tell what theirs is about? Urr Katniss?" I look up at him. "You want to go first?" I shrug. "Okay lets hear it." He claps his hands together. And at that moment a gun shot went off._

I wake up from my nightmare, sitting up straight. I look around the room. Its pitch black. Even the TV isn't on. I start to shiver, feeling the coldness in the room. I lay back down and pull the covers over me more.

"Katniss?" I turn over to see Peeta is awake. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry, just go back to sleep." I say to him turning over. My teeth start to chatter but I try and not make in noticeable.

"Are you cold?" He asked me.

"A little." I admit. I suddenly feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. He has moved closer to me. I feel is arm go around my waist to pull me closer. My first thought would be to move away from him, but I'm too cold to. I move my body more so I am full against him. I am already starting to feel warmer. My eyes begin to fall once again, bit I am afraid to fall back asleep. I try and stay away but I just can't and I let my eyes take my to my nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't been updating as much these last couple of weeks. I had my drama GCSE exam on Tuesday and have had no spear time what so ever.**

 **BUT I AM NOW ON HALF TERM! I will be updating a lot more often now so get ready for those chapter to be thrown at you!**

* * *

I didn't have a nightmare. That is the first thing I have noticed since I woke up. I didn't have a nightmare. My eyes are still closed. I feel an arm over my body, but who's arm? I then remember what happened last night. Peeta. It's Peeta's arm. He hugged me to keep me warm.

I can hear giggling, sounds like Annie. I can hear the sound of click, maybe from a camera. Camera?!

I quickly open my eyes to see Johanna holding a camera to her face, Annie leaning over me and Peeta, and Finnick sitting right in front of me. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Finnick said smiling.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Only half eight. We were thinking about getting some breakfast but-" Annie began to say but Johanna cut her of.

"We didn't want to miss the entertainment when you and Peeta woke up." Johanna said taking another photo.

"Do not let those go viral." I warned her.

She let out a little chuckle, "Please, like Snow would let us have wi-fi here. The worst thing that will happen is that they will get deleted." Johanna said throwing the camera onto the bed. I slowly move my arm so it way lying in front of me, and and tried move Peeta's arm the best I could. As I tried to move away, I could feel him tighten his hold on me. This has surprised me. I hear Annie go 'awwww'. I try and turn around but I can't move. I feel Peeta's breath on the back of my neck still steady, showing me he is still asleep. I need to get up and use the bathroom, but I can't wake him. One because I can't move and two because I don't want to.

I look up to Finnick, Annie and Johanna as like 'please help me' look. Finnick laughs at my look and walks around me. I can't see him but I feel slight shaking behind me. He must be shaking Peeta to wake him. "Hey Peet, time to wake up man." I hear moaning behind me and feel Peeta's breath no longer in a pattern. He must be waking. I feel his arm, that was around my waist, lift. I hear him stop breathing for a second.

"Katniss?" He sounds embarrassed.

One hour later we are all in the dance studio, practising our dance. Our dance isn't the type I am used to, but I do like the song we have chosen. I remember a time me and Prim danced to this at a party. So far its starts with Peeta and Finnick on stage looking around as a gangster guy. Then Annie, Johanna and I walk on stage. We had to move our hips, which I wasn't doing well with, so Johanna helped me. It was uncomfortable at first but I got the hang of it. Once the lyrics start me and the girls are standing in between Peeta and Finnick. We all have a solo part for a couple of beats and then it goes onto the next person.

"Okay so I was thinking that when it goes 'It feels my hearts divided' we could have Peeta and Finnick come close to us and then we could have Johanna move forward about a step and we could push our arms out." Annie says showing us her idea.

"Yeah, I like that. And then when it goes 'Half way between wrong and right' we could all move our heads to the side and then point to the right and left." Johanna says, she too showing us what she meant.

"Oh, and since its go the word 'fire' in it, maybe we could-" Finnick started to say but everyone but me cut him of.

"No!" They shouted.

"But-"

"No!" He started to sulk a bit, but he soon got over it. We began to practise the the beginning of the dance, and soon we had the first bit done. We all looked at the clock to see that it was 11 o'clock. Johanna quickly left, I assumed to go to the toilet. About 5 minutes later she returned with 2 bags.

"Who's hungry?" She said holding up the bags. We all walked over to her as she walked over to us. We all sat down on the floor and started to pick out some food. I grabbed myself a bag of chips.

"What about our session? Won't Snow be mad that we missed it?" I asked Johanna, slightly worried. She shook her head.

"Na-ah. Since we have to prepare for the dance, he will be fine with it. If it was anything else, he would be pissed." She said eating some chicken. We all ate for about 15 minutes.

As we began clean up our food, Finnick says to Annie, "You know, we still need to work on our solo dance a bit more, do you want to head out now to practice?"

"Yeah sure." She says with a smile.

"You know," Johanna says smiling, "I kind of need to practice my solo, so I think I will head out as well." She says pointing to the door. Her, Finnick and Annie don't even say anything to us after that and walk out the door. I see Finnick whisper something to Johanna. She replies back, making Finnick laugh. Wonder what that was all about.

I was suddenly awkward in the room alone with Peeta. We just stood there for a couple of seconds, before he broke the silence. "So we need to pick a song. Do you want to have a look, or..." He says pointing to the wall where the list is.

"Sure." I say. We walk over to the list and have a look at the songs. I see the song from the other day on there, which I secretly want to do.

"So, see any you like?" He asks me. I shrug.

"Some, I do see one I like but-" I began to say but Peeta cut me of.

"Which one?" He asked. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. What if he doesn't like the song? "Come on, which one?" I sigh in defeat and point to the song.

"'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry." I say with my finger lying on top of the words. I see Peeta give a little smile. "What?" I say with a little laugh.

"Ah its nothing." He says brushing it of.

"Come on." I say to him. He looks slightly shy, which really surprises me. He then turns to me.

"Its just that," He sighs, "I really like that song to." I looked at him with a surprised look.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I say walking over to the music player. He looks at me with a confused look. "Lets practise. We already know some moves we could put in, so lets go." I say putting the song onto its right channel.

"I don't know Katniss..." Peeta said, not really sure if he wanted to start. But I wasn't having any of that.

"Come on. We will practise for about half an hour and then take a break, okay?" I say walking away from the music player and into the middle of the room. He sighs and walks over to me, and we get started on the dance.

About half and hour later we have just finished up to the first chorus. We are both breathing heavily. "Do you want to take a break?" He asks me. I nod. We walk over to the walls, next to the door. Peeta sits down with his back against the wall. He picks up and bottle of water and offers it to me.

"Thanks." I say taking the water. I sit down next to him, drinking a mouthful of water. He does the same with his bottle of water. He finishes before me, and I see him look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Where did you lean how to do that?" I stop drinking and look at him.

"What?" I ask, wondering what he means.

"In the dance you your able to spin around a lot, how did you learn that?" I make a 'o' shape with my mouth.

"I, um, me and my sister we, ur, we used to do a lot of dancing together. I guess you could say that we did it 24/7." I say with a little laugh.

"So you sing and dance?" He say to me. I look at him.

"Well they're both really hobbies of mine, that's all." We become silent for about a minute before I break it.

"Can I ask you something?" He looks at me and nods. I let out a sigh before talking. "Yesterday I asked you about what Johanna said to me. About you being dangerous. What is that all about?" He looks away form me, like he did yesterday, and sighs.

"Sometimes I have flashbacks, or episodes as some people call them, about my past. Sometimes I can control them and sometimes they are too much." I says not looking at me. "My resent one that was really bad I ended up beating up another student really bad." I look at him and rub his arm. He doesn't make anyway of moving away so I carry on. "The only way I can try and get through them is to remind myself that she can no longer hurt me." Who does he mean by 'she?' Does he mean his mother? And what about his episodes? What happens if he can't control them? Has he done anything worse than what he did before?


	11. Chapter 11

**Please don't be mad! Well you kind of do have the right to be mad I guess. Life has been hectic. This yeah has not been a good start as I have had 2 losses in the first week of the new year, plus exams. I have slightly lost my inspiration for this story but I am still trying! I'm going on and off with this story but I will NOT abandon it!**

"We are free!" Johanna yells as she walks into the dance studio with her hands up. Finnick, Annie, Peeta and I all look at her.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks her.

"Some of the teachers were able to convince Snow to let us have the day off, as we have a week before the auditions, and leave the campus for the day." She say fist-bumping the air. Finnick jumps in the air going 'whoop-whoop'. Annie sighs as if something has just been lifted of her shoulders. I become nervous as I have never been in this town before, so I do not know what to do.

"So what are we waiting for?" Finnick say looking at us. "Lets get out of here!" He say grabbing hold of Annie's hand and running out of the door. Johanna follows behind them. Peeta walks to follow them but stops and stares at me.

"You coming?" He says nodding his head to the door. I nod and walk out of the room with him, as we follow Finnick, Annie and Johanna out of the school.

About 10 minutes later we are out of the school grounds and in a town. "Well," Johanna says turning around to face us, "I don't know about you, but I am going to a bar to catch up with some people. Laters!" She says running of. We don't even have a chance to say goodbye before she is out of sight.

"Hey." Finnick says to Annie to get her attention. "You know what is around here?" He says to her with a smile. Annie nods. Finnick laughs and puts his arm around her shoulder and they begin to walk of. "We'll see you later!" He calls to us with his back to us. Its now just me and Peeta left alone again. I look around the new town to see there are quite a few different shops.

"You've never been here before, have you?" I look at Peeta to see him staring at me. I shake my head, slightly embarrassed. He laughs. "Come on." He says putting his arm around my waist, leading me around.

"Do you know this place?" I ask him. He nods.

"I know it really well. I grew up just outside of here." I look up at him in shock.

"Really?" He nods. I go to ask him another question but he cuts me off. "Having this conversation here isn't the best place." He looks around and then smiles. "Come on, I know a place." He then starts to lead us out of the town area, his arm still around my waist. After about 2 minutes of silence, he breaks it. "So, I don't really know a lot about you still." I look up at him. "Tell me more about yourself." I think for a moment before deciding to tell him my happy part of life.

"Well, growing up I had a loving mother and father. I had a little sister and her annoying cat." I smile at the thought of Buttercup.

"If he was annoying, then why are you smiling?" Peeta asks me. I look away thinking back to a certain moment in my life.

"After my sister died, I was left home by myself one day while my mum was at the shops grabbing some things. Anyway, I head some movement in the kitchen, and there I saw Buttercup sitting my the window. I started screaming at him say the Prim was never coming back. He must have understood me because he came up to me and started purring, which he never used to do to me. I then saw what Prim saw, a cute little cat that was there for you to talk to and hug." I suddenly feel a finger brush against my cheek. I look up to see Peeta, with his hand on my cheek. I didn't even realise I was crying. I let out a little laugh and wipe the rest of my tears. "Sorry."

"Oh no, don't worry about it." He say looking at me. We are silent, looking into each others eyes. While looking at his eyes I do not see what everyone else says he is. He doesn't look dangerous, he look kind and helpful. The type of person that can lend a healing hand. I suddenly see my face is closer to his. I freak out and look away, to see where we are. There are tree's surrounding us, with a path in front of us. Ahead I see, what looks like a river.

"Where are we?" I ask him, not look at him though.

"Somewhere special." I look at him. He looks back down at me, as he was looking ahead. He then starts to lead me down the path. We walk to the end and come to a river decking with a bench sitting in the middle of it. We walk over to the bench and sit down next to each other. Ahead of the river was nothing but pure blue water. We weren't at a river, we were at the ocean. I can see the sun reflecting of the ocean surface, with little sparkles in the water.

"Its beautiful." I whisper.

"It sure is." I hear Peeta say next to me. I look at him.

"Is that why this place is so special?" I ask him with a smile. He smiles and looks down.

"Well yeah that, and because its the one place I feel safe." I look at him with a confused face now.

"How come?" Peeta lets out a big sigh and looks up at me.

"When I was a kid, me, my father and two older brothers would come here either fishing or for a swim." I look at him in shock now.

"Wait a second, you have two older brothers?" He nods. "What about your mother? How come she didn't come?" I asked him, already knowing the answer but didn't want to say so.

"She, um, she was the reason I went on mute." I look at him in confusion. "She used to beat me." He says quietly. I put my hand up the my mouth. Just by hearing the way he says it breaks my heart. "What about your older brothers? Where are they?" I ask him.

"Well my oldest brother Tray moved out with his girlfriend when he was 20. I was about 12 years old then. And then my second oldest brother Ryan left when he was 18. I was 14 at the time."

"Did they know your mother would beat you?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah they knew. She beat them too." I gasp in shock.

"What about your fa-" He cuts me of, as if he knew what I was about to ask him.

"My father left not long after Ryan. He waited an till the divorce was through to leave." I shook my head.

"Why didn't he take you with him?" I ask in disbelieve, not understanding how a father could do that to his son.

"No clue. Maybe I wasn't a good enough son to him." Hearing him say these thing is breaking my heart. I can feel the tears being formed in my eyes. "You know after he left, she nearly killed me." I shake my head, not wanting to hear any more of this. "She would-" I cut him of as I hear his voice slightly crack.

"Shhh..." I hush him as I rubbing his arm. I lay my head on his shoulder and reach for his hand. I don't even realise I am doing these thing before they are done. I feel his head lye on top of mine. We are now sitting quietly watching the sun as is reflex into the ocean. I can tell what Peeta means. It does feel safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**I FOUND THE CHAPTER! PLEASE REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND VOTE ON MY POLLS!**

I think I'm going to throw up. Its the day of the performance and I am shitting myself. There's only a couple of people watching me, so if I'm like this for the auditions then what am I going to be like for the live performance?

I adjust my jacket I'm wearing to make it more comfortable. I'm wearing tight leather trousers, with a red top and a tight black jacket on the top. I wanted my hair down but Annie wanted to do something different with it, as I always have it down. She's put my hair in a side braid that comes down my right shoulder. I'm not wearing lots of make-up. My eyes are covered with black eye-shadow with mascara. My cheek bones are slightly pinker and lips are dark red. I have got to admit Annie did a good job with my make-up.

"So what happened with you a Peeta yesterday?" I turn around to see Annie and Johanna walking over to me. We are currently back stage, waiting for our names to be called to to go on stage. They bother were dressed just like me, except Annie had her hair up in a pony-tail and Johanna had her hair down as it was so short.

"What?" I ask then, not knowing what they are talking about. Johanna laughs.

"Oh come on, don't give us that look. When you and Peeta came back yesterday you both kept on looking at each other during rehearsals." Johanna pointed out.

"Did something happen with you too?" Annie asked with a smile on her face, looking like she was hoping something happened between me and Peeta. Before I could answer we heard a voice from outside.

"Can Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Peeta and Katniss enter the stage, please?" Its time. My stomach starts to move. I feel really sick. I can't do this. As Johanna and Annie make their way to the door, I stay in my spot. Annie looks at me and sees that I am panicking.

"Katniss, your going to be fine." She says walking back over to me. She puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me a little squeeze. I look up at her with a worried look. I hear Johanna sigh. I look over to see she is making her way over to us.

"Okay Brainless you have two options. You can either walk out of this room and kick but out there or you can stay in here and make us look like idiots." I let out a little laugh. "I mean really, who wants to be embarrassed?"

"Not me." Annie say quickly. I let out another laugh and look up at them. I take a big breath and nod my head.

"Okay, lets do it." They both nod their heads and we walk out of the door. The first thing I see is Peeta and Finnick standing outside the door waiting for us. Them both dressed in black just like us. They have black toruses and a black top with a black leather jacket.

"Hey what took so long?" Finnick asked walking over to us.

"Nothing, just some last minuet preparations." Johanna said pointing to her face, making it look like we had to finish our make-up. Finnick laughed.

"Girls." Finnick mumbled under his breath. Peeta laughed. We then made our way onto the stage. The stage was massive. It looked much bigger than it did when I wasn't standing on it. I look around into the audience to see our dance teacher, Cinna, Haymitch and Snow. Snow. What was he doing here? I suddenly start to feel sick again. I look at Cinna as a sign for 'help'. He gives me the 'breath' motion. I take a deep breath in and get into positions. The music begins and we start.

The dance is soon over and I can finally breath. "Katniss you were great." I turn around to see Peeta standing next to me as we walk.

"Thanks. So were you." I say back to him. He smiles and lets out a breath, as do I. "God I am out of breath."

"Well you better get some breath back into you." I turn to my right to see Johanna walking past me. "You both are back on in 15 minutes for your duet." She's right. I have to do my other dance with Peeta. I completely forgot about that. I look at Peeta. He looks down at me.

"Hey don't worry. You will do great." I nod and we carry on our walk. We walk past the other group, Johanna calls them the 'Careers'. They are the other people in my dance class. We walk past them, as quickly as we could. I'm behind them so I am nearer to them. As I walk past them I see the tallest one, Cato I think his name is, block my pathway.

"Hey, bad girl, nice moves." He say looking down at me with a smirk, one I do not like. I take a step back away from him but he follows. He the leans into me to whisper near my face. "You know, I'm pretty much a bad boy."

"Hey!" He is suddenly pulled away from me. I feel someone grab my arm. I flinch away from them, but the grab it again. I look up to see Peeta.

"Are you okay?" He asks with an concerned voice. I nod. He sighs and leads me away from Cato who is on the floor. I see Johanna standing over him.

"Be glad I don't punch you." She says walking away. I look over my shoulder to see the girl Carers staring at us, with the other boy, Marvel I think, helping Cato up. I turn and walk away from everyone and walk into the changing room to get changed into my dress. I close the door and lean onto it. I take a deep breath, fighting the tears that start to form behind my eyes. I feel a memory pushing its way into my mind. I squeeze my eyes shut, as I try and fight it away.

I suddenly hear a knock at the door. I feel thankful for this, as it has helped me push the memory away. I quickly wipe my eyes, hoping who ever is at the door won't notice the tears. I move my back away from the door and turn around to open it. Johanna and Annie appear at the door, with an concerned face.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Annie says walking up to me. I nod and take a step back to let the enter. Annie walks over to me and gives me a little hug. I am a little started by it as I am not much of a hug person. I look up to see Johanna closing the door and walking over to us with her arms crossed. Annie lets me go and stands next to Johanna.

"Honestly Katniss, just ignore them. They are just some fuckers who think they can own anything or anyone." She says with a pissed of look. I give her a little nod and rub mu arm.

"Do you you think you can go on with the performance?" Annie asks. I nod again. She gives me a sad smile. "You having a mute moment?" I look down embarrassed.

"Hey come on Annie." I hear Johanna say. I look up to see Johanna and Annie looking at each other. "We have to get ready as well. You and Finnick are on next." And with that they left the room after saying goodbye to me. I take a deep breath and walk over to a mirror and look at my reflection. I let out one more sigh before starting removing my make-up.

 **Thanks for reading. I will have next next chapter up by the end of the month. Okay it may sound long but really its only just over a week. I promise it will be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

After removing my make-up and getting changed into my black leggings and black tank-top and my placed my hoodie on me. I make my way out of the changing room and to the theatre seats zipping up my hoodie. I look around and find Peeta and Johanna, already in their next outfit. Peeta was wearing a black mens tank-top and black trousers, that were rolled up at the bottoms. Johanna was wearing a off the shoulder grey shirt with blue shorts and white trainers. I make my way over to them and sit down next to Peeta. Peeta sees me and smiles.

"Hey are you okay?" He asks remembering the event from before. I nod.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say to him. I look over to the stage to see Finnick and Annie making their way into their first positions. Annie started in the centre of the stage, while Finnick started at the back of the stage facing Annie. Annie has her hair down, and is wearing a cream-coloured dress. It had a nice flow to it that ended just below her knees. It also had some fabric come up the crossed at the top of her dress and was tied at the back of her neck. She also wore no shoes. Finnick was wearing a white sleeved top, with light brown rolled-up trousers. When the music started Finnick made his way over to her and they begun.

So far their dance was amazing. But that suddenly changed when something horrible happened. Annie and Finnick were holding hands and were skipping forwards. When Annie brought her leg out to her left, it look liked she lost her balance and fell to her left side. With luck, Finnick was able to catch her and spun her around. If I hadn't of see them in rehearsal, I would have thought that was part of the dance. I just hope Snow falls for it.

Once the music faded, Annie and Finnick made their way of the stage. Annie can right over to us and threw her arms round Johanna's already open arms. She wasn't loud but I could slightly hear her muffels of sobs coming out of her mouth. I look away from the scene and to the stage where Marvel and Glimmer have started their routine. I start to feel sick again.

"Are you okay?" I look to my left to see Peeta's eyes staring at me.

"Is he really that bad?" I whisper to him. He takes a deep breath.

"We can only pray he didn't notice Annie's mistake." I may not know Peeta all that well, but I could still hear the worrieness in his voice. I look back to the stage and watch as Glimmer and Marvel come to the end of their dance. Peeta and I then stand up and make our way over to the stage, but not before being wished good luck by Annie, Finnick and Johanna. As we approach the stage Mavel and Glimmer came of with big smiles on their faces. They turned to us and gave us a smirk before walking off. Peeta and I shared one last glance at each other before making our way onto the stage.

Once Peeta and I are on the stage we share one last glance at each other before we make our way to our starting positions. We were in centre stage with our backs against each other. I was facing the audience while Peeta was facing the back. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I suddenly feel Peeta's hands grab mine and squeeze them for comfort. I smile, wishing I could thank him, and our hands detach.

The music soon begins. I stand still for the opening music before beginning my first move. I grab Peeta's hands one by one but fast and bring them over our heads. I then start to fall to my feet with Peeta's hands letting me fall slowly. Once I am on the floor I get back up again and walk around him so I am now facing him. I lock my right arm round his neck while bringing my left leg up. He uses his right arm to keep my leg up and his left arm to hold my waist. He turns round slow and lets my left foot touch the floor. I move my left arm to his right and we lock hands. I spin around with our hands holding and bring my right leg up. We look at each other for a split second before he spins me around and we begin the chorus.

We are coming near to the end of the song. Peeta is standing behind me, i have my back on his chest, with his hands holding onto mine. My hands are in front of my chest, and I bring my chest out and back in 4 times for the first 'open up your heart'. Then I bring it out another 4 times, and then 2 more. Peeta's and mine hands are moving out as well for this move. I spin around so I am facing him. His sky-blue eyes looking deep into my own. I don't hear the music or think of the people in the room. Its just me and him. I don't realise it at first but i feel myself leaning forward. Peeta's face is coming closer to mine. Is he moving forward as well? Are our lips about to touch?

I then suddenly feel Peeta's hands grab my own and push me back. I don't fall back as Peeta brings me forward again but spins me round again so my back is to him again. Our hands are hugging my body. I bring my feet up and he spins us around. As I bring my feet to the floor I feel him spin me around again and I lean back sitting myself on the floor with my knees up. Peeta then pulls me up and lets go of my hands. I open up my arms and legs and wrap them around his body. The song then soon ends.

Our bodies let go of each other, but we carry on holding hands. We walk down the steps of the stage and past Glimmer, who is going up for her solo. I could have sworn I saw a jealous look on her face. We walk over to Finnick, Annie and Johanna. Annie runs over to us and throws her arms over me, catching me of guard. I let go of Peeta's hand and hug Annie back. Wait. Let go of Peeta's hand?! Was I holding it this entire time?!

"Oh my god, guys." Annie said letting go of me, "That was amazing." I smile and look down.

"There's that smile you love so much." Finnick says. I look up to see Peeta push Finnick slightly. Peeta loves my smile?

"Hey Katniss," I look over to Johanna, "Come with me quick will ya?" I give her a little confused look but walk over to her. Annie follows. We stop when were away from Finnick and Peeta. "Spill."

"What?" I ask. What do I need to spill?

"You like Peeta, don't you?" Johanna said. I blush.

"What? No I don't." I say in a nearly high pitch voice.

"Yeah right, your blushing." Annie says giving me a nudge. I look down, blushing even more.

"Oh crap," I look up at Johanna, seeing she is looking at the stage. "I have to go now. See ya." She says walking away from us.

"Good luck!" Annie calls out. I hear Johanna shout out a faint: "yeah, yeah." Annie looks back at me smiling. "You two were going to kiss, weren't you?" Annie said to me. I shake my head.

"No we weren't." Annie lets out a little laugh.

"Okay, if that's what you say." Annie then walks back over to Finnick, leaving me blushing like crazy.


End file.
